Crazy Stupid Love
by wolfqueen1506
Summary: Six Villains: Hades, Meg, Jafar, Scar, Dr. Facilier, and Gaston. And one crazy love triangle! HerculesXGiselle


The light shatters through the dark purple curtain, the birds were singing, everything seems so peaceful...CRASH! Well, almost. Meg groaned and tossed in her bed. "Boys." Meg said in a tiresome voice. Knowing that with no choice of returning to her beautiful dream of having sex with Wonder-Breath, Meg got up and went downstairs where her roommates: Hades, Jafar, Scar, Dr. Faciliar, and Gaston were having breakfast. "GASTON, QUIT LOOKING YOURSELF IN THE FUCKING SPOON!" Scar roared. "Hey Doc, want some sugar in that black coffee of yours?" Hades joked. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY HADES?" Dr. Faciliar asked. "YO JAFAR, WHEN IS THE BACON DONE YET? WE'RE STARVING!" Hades yelled. Meg made herself some coffee and joined the table. "Morning Meg, geez. You look tired as hell, were you dreaming about that sexy Wonder-Breath of yours?" Hades joked. Meg didn't answered. 'i can't believe Hercules chose the Forest Rat as the Perfect Girl!' Meg thought cranky. After Hercules realized Meg was a villainess, he chose Giselle, the daughter of Aphrodite. "Hey Meg, just so you know it's Valentine's Day." Jafar said. Meg quietly rolled her tired eyes and took a sip of her coffee. Then an idea came to her! If Meg can't have Hercules, then the Miss Perfect Giselle Brat can't have him as well. The guys except Gaston who was too busy looking at himself looked at Meg and wondered what she was thinking.

Hercules woke up and saw the picture of his beautiful girlfriend on a stand at his left side of the bed "Giselle". He smiled and imagine his first Valentine's Date being perfect like he dreams it would be for months. He picture her and him sitting in Tiana's Place, at the most romantic dinner table, giving each other gifts, sharing a dessert together, and finally kissing each other at the end of the night. "Morning kid, you're thinking about tonight, aren't ya?" His coach and mentor Phil asked. "Yeah Phil, tonight is going to be the best night of my life!" Hercules said happily.

"Meg, you're going to do what?" Hades asked after Meg explained her plan. "Do you honestly think your fool proof plan will work?" Jafar asked. "It's my damn plan and if you dumbasses don't like it, then stay the hell out of it! But i need a fucking getaway driver!" Meg said. "We're telling you Meg, your plan will back fired no matter what!" Dr. Facilier warned. "What do i do again in your plan again?" Gaston asked for the second time. "Congrats Dumbass, you're the chosen getaway driver!" Meg said to Gaston since everyone calls Gaston the Dumbass. "YOU CAN'T BE FUCKING SERIOUS MEG!" Scar argued but Meg and Gaston was already out of the door. "They're going to jail, aren't they?" Hades said after they left. "Totally." Dr. Facilier agreeing.

Hercules was riding on Pegasus to Giselle's house. "Good boy, Pegasus. Now wait here." Hercules said after they landed. Hercules went up to her door and knock a couple of times. Giselle opened the door, wearing the most beautiful pink dress. "Giselle...you look...beautiful!" Hercules said. Giselle smiled "Thank you!" "Ready to go?" Hercules asked. Giselle nodded. Giselle closed the door and hold hands as the two walked to Pegasus. Hercules helped her up and they were off to Tiana's Place.

Gaston and Meg pulled up in front of Tiana's Place and parked as they wait for Hercules and Giselle to show up. "Remember you wait out here while i go in, throw the love dust Dr. Facilier gave me, dragged him out, and then we're outta of here! Got it?" Meg explained the plan for the fourth time. "But they've got cheap wine!" Gaston complained. "Damn it! Fine! i'll get you a bottle of wine as a reward! Now shut the hell up and wait here! i just saw them go in. i'll be right back!" Meg said. She went in and saw Hercules and Giselle sitting at a table. Meg walked up and blow the dust in his face. Hercules cough and fell in love with Meg. Giselle begins to cry. Unfortunately for Meg, her plan was short lived when Phil jumped out of hiding with Cupid. "HEY! THE KID IS NOT YOUR FREAKING SEX TOY!" Phil said. "Oh yeah and what you're gonna do about it?" Meg mocked. "WAITER! ANOTHER ROUND!" Gaston said very drunk. "GASTON! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? DAMN IT! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT FOR ME!" Meg said. In the end, the police came and arrested Gaston and Meg, the others had to bail them out, and Cupid shot an arrow at Hercules making him normal again. "Giselle, i love you!" Hercules said. Giselle smiled. "i love you too, Hercules!" Giselle said as they kissed each other. For the rest of the evening, everything went perfectly.

"Well, guess who's right along!" Hades bragged. "OH SHUT THE FUCK UP, HADES!" Meg screamed as she begins to strangled him. "We told you that your fool proof plan will back fired." Dr. Facilier said. Meg vowed to get revenge and find a way to have Wonder-Breath as her own no matter what it takes.

The End


End file.
